Gumball and Andrica
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Everyone gets Anders to tell a story about Prince Gumball and a gender-swapped version of him: Andrica the Sorceress. PBxOC PGxOC. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Quick Note (do not skip): Bubblegum is in a wheelchair due to the events of my previous fanfic, Resurrection, which is also how Anders came back to life. Basically, Ice King accidentally froze her and her legs haven't completely thawed yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I do own Anders and Andrica.**

* * *

Prologue: 

_Finn and Jake's Tree Fort: _

Anders stood to the side in the Tree Fort as everyone told gender-swapped stories. Everyone had boo'd Ice King out of telling his stories.

"The end," said Jake, finishing his story.

Everyone clapped as Jake sat down after telling a Cake the Cat story. Jake sat next to Finn.

"Nice story, buddy," said Finn "Alright, who wants to go next?"

"Anders!" shouted Bubblegum.

"What?" Anders exclaimed, unfolding his arms.

"Please, Anders?" Bubblegum asked "I heard you tell stories to the children of the Candy Kingdom Orphanage when we visited together, please?"

Anders pulled his fedora down and everyone began asking him too. Bubblegum rolled over to him and tucked at his waistcoat.

"C'mon, Andy, please? For me?" she made a pouting face.

"Ugh! Fine..." Anders said "What kind of story?"

"One that involves a gender-swap you!" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Finn agreed "A story with a... an And...er...Andrea!"

"Andrea's a pretty plain name," said Anders, stepping onto the table "How 'bout..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Prince Gumball is not in a wheelchair like Princess Bubblegum.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Candy Kingdom:_

"Andrica?!" Gumball called "Andrica?!"

Andrica came running into the kitchen. Gumball pulled a tray of chocolate chip brownies out of the oven and he kicked the oven door shut.

"Yeah, Gummy?" Andrica asked, hanging to the door frame "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

Gumball held out to her the tray of brownies.

"You want one?" he asked.

Andrica smiled at him with relief and she took out her dagger, poked it into one of the squares and lifted it out before taking a bite of it from the dagger. She chewed on it and swallowed.

"Thanks, Gummy," said Andrica "Your brownies are always delicious-so," and she took another bite.

Gumball smiled in accomplishment and put the brownies on the windowsill to cool off. Andrica finished her brownie and put her dagger away. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. When Gumball turned to her, Andrica kissed him.

"What's up? You only make chocolate chip brownies when something's wrong," Andrica said.

"Well..." Gumball said, rubbing his arms "There is something..."

"What is it?" Andrica asked "C'mon, Gummy, you can tell me anything,"

"Well, Andi, the thing is... Marshall Lee's house is being fumegated so, he's gonna be crashing here for a few days," said Gumball.

"So?" Andrica asked "Marshall Lee's a cool guy, it'll be fun for him to hang-out for a while,"

"But, that guy's so... so... obnoxious," said Gumball, leaning against the windowsill next to his brownies.

Andrica smiled at him and began reassuringly rubbing his shoulders.

"It's okay, Gummy," she said, smiling "It'll work out just fine,"

At this moment, Marshall Lee, wearing a black hoodie and gloves, hovered up to the window with a suitcase in hand.

"S'up, Andrica?" Marshall Lee greeted "What's with the brownies, dorkwad?"

Gumball groaned as Andrica smiled in welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

** If there's anything you want to know about any of my OCs, go to my profile because I make character bios there.**

**As of now, Anders is 18-years-old.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Candy Kingdom:_

Marshall Lee floated around the guest bedroom he had taken over within the half-hour he had been there. Gumball irritatingly pinched his nose while Andrica seemed completely fine.

"Good to see you settling in fine, Marshall Lee, I'm gonna go mess around at Fionna and Cake's Tree Fort with swords," said Andrica, walking out "See ya, bros!"

* * *

_Tree Fort:_

Fionna threw a dagger and knocked an apple off of Cake's outstretched tail.

"Woo! You go girl!" said Cake "Now what do you want to do?"

"No time for that, Andrica's coming!" said Fionna, pointing at Andrica as she came over a hill.

Andrica walked over to them and waved.

"S'up, guys?" she said "Hey, Cake, I picked some catnip from Gummy's garden for you," and she tossed a little pouch over to her.

"Sweet momma!" Cake said, jiggling the catnip in front of her and she sat down with big eyes.

"A'right, let's do this!" Fionna said, making her grass sword unwrap from her wrist.

Andrica simply drew a line in the air, blue sparkles running from her fingers, and a sword made of a blue gem appeared floating in the air. She took the sword in her hand and aimed it at Fionna.

"Here we go," said Andrica.

They swung their swords and the blades met. Fionna and Andrica talked as they crossed swords.

"So, how's Gumball?" Fionna asked, swinging his sword down and Andrica sideways rolling out of the way.

"He's good, a bit tiffed Marshall Lee's staying while his house is fumegated," said Andrica, jumping onto a bench and kicking Fionna's sword away.

The 2 continued in their sword play. Cake remained snuggled up with her catnip. Andrica tripped Fionna up and the grass blade wrapped itself back around her wrist. Andrica pointed her gem sword at Fionna and Fionna put her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, I win!" Andrica said, making her sword go poof in a shower of blue sparkles.

Fionna huffed and stood up, brushing her skirt off.

"C'mon, BMO's probably made lunch by now," she said "You sticking around?"

"Sure, give Gummy more time to get accustomed to having Marshall Lee around," said Andrica, she looked past Fionna at Cake "Hey, Kitty-Cat, you hungry?"

Cake sat up with bedhead.

"Nah," she said "I'm having a meal out with Lord Monochromicorn and our kids, *Radio, Chuck, Cake Jr., **H.D and Min Jee,"

When she said this, her black-and-grey cat/monochromicorn children came flying down with their father. Lord Monochromicorn tapped his foot as Cake got to her feet.

"Oh, you," said Cake "How you kids doing?"

"We're fine, Mom," said Radio.

"Don't wait up!" Cake called to Fionna and Andrica as she got on Lord Monochromicorn's back.

Fionna and Andrica shrugged and went inside.

* * *

***Radio is the gender-swap version of T.V, Chuck is the gender-swap version of Charlie, Cake Jr. is the gender-swap version of Jake Jr., H.D is the gender-swap version of Viola and Min Jee is a gender-swap version of Kim Kil Whan.**

****H.D stands for Hammered Dulcimer. Jake's daughter is named Viola, like the instrument he plays. Cake plays a hammered dulcimer so I named her son that.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Candy Kingdom:_

Marshall Lee was floating around the room and looking at the paintings as Gumball watched him.

"So, how long will you be here?" Gumball asked, his arms crossed.

"Oh, just 'til the demonic spiders are out of my house," said Marshall Lee, looking at a portrait of an old candy count "Dude, how many old geezers do you know?"

"Including you?" Gumball mumbled.

"Say what?" Marshall Lee said.

Gumball turned around and started walking through the hallways. Marshall Lee hovered after him.

* * *

Gumball tried to get away from Marshall Lee. He walked around the castle and into sunlight but Marshall Lee was refusing to give up.

"So, how'd you and Andrica happen?" the Vampire King asked "She's awesome and you're as soft as cookie dough,"

"Andi and I met when she saved me from a dragon who wanted to eat me," said the Prince "I treated her to a soda at the Candy Tavern and we've been together ever since,"

"Wow... that's actually pretty sweet," said Marshall Lee "I guess you do fit together. One person's got to stay home while the other goes out, that's you guys to a tee,"

Gumball quickened his pace as he tried to escape from Marshall Lee. The Vampire King followed the Prince like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Why are you following me?!" Gumball shouted.

Marshall Lee chuckled and floated in front of him.

"Because it bugs you," Marshall Lee answered, smiling evilly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Grasslands:_

Gumball carried a picnic basket as he walked over the hill. He spred out a blanket on the ground and sat down. Andrica came running over the hill and sat beside him, panting from running. She had patches of mud all over her and she was smiling.

"Hello, Andi, how was Fionna and Cake's?" Gumball asked.

Andrica leaned forward on her hands and knees and kissed his cheek.

"It was fun!" she said, sitting back.

"I'm happy you had a good time," Gumball said, cutting and handing her a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Gummy," Andrica said, picking up a plastic fork "How was Marshall Lee?"

"Ugh! He's so annoying!" Gumball groaned, opening a soda can.

Andrica chuckled to herself, covering her mouth with her fingers, as Gumball frowned at her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"It'll be okay, Gummy," said Andrica, smiling at him.

* * *

**Sorry, I lost interest in this story. Plus I started this without any real plot idea. I may return to Gumball and Andrica one day!**


End file.
